1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of digital television (DTV) systems and digital broadcasting. More specifically, the present invention relates to the fields of digital broadcasting and web browsing.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, television systems have mainly been used to receive and display broadcast television signals (e.g., audio/visual programs) for television viewers. In Europe, a data transmission format called “Teletext” has been used which enables compatible television sets to receive a special video signal having encoded therein pages of text based information that can be displayed to a viewer. The viewer can select to thereby view certain text-based pages from a keyboard console or remote device, which can include a cursor directing device. The text-based pages are broadcast from the television broadcaster and some high end television sets can store all the text-based pages in a memory device. Although helpful for obtaining mainstream information, e.g., stock prices and reports, sports information, general news, weather reports, etc., the Teletext system is very limited in the number of pages it can support, e.g., about 100 pages, is very limited in that only text is used and provides no intelligent information filtering mechanisms with respect to the text-based pages. It would be desirable to provide a system that can support enhanced information viewing and navigation within a television system.
In the United States, the digital satellite system (DSS) television broadcast standard offers an on-screen programming guide that decodes text-based programming information from the television broadcast signal. The DSS on-screen programming information describes the schedule of television programs and acts like an electronic television guide. Also included are some text-based extended information that describe the subject matter of a particular television show, program or movie. Much like the Teletext system, the DSS on-screen programming information is only text-based, it uses a television set, is limited in the number of pages it can support and provides no intelligent information filtering mechanisms. It would be desirable to provide a system that can support enhanced information viewing and navigation within a television system.
Recently, digital television broadcast standards and digital television sets have been introduced and used. The use of cable systems and digital audio/visual systems into the home has introduced the set-top-box device. The set-top-box device acts as an intelligent controller for accessing and decoding cable programs from digital cable, e.g., terrestrial cable or from a digital satellite system. In the recently proposed home audio/visual network systems, e.g., the HAVi and AV/C standards, the set-top-box also acts as an intelligent controller to control the activities and communications of other electronic devices that can be coupled to the network, like a digital television, a video cassette recorder (VCR), a compact disk (CD) unit, a tuner, a personal computer system, etc. These electronic platforms allow an enhanced ability to access and display information in digital form that was not before possible in the realm of television media. It would be desirable to provide a system that can take advantage of this enhanced ability to access and display digital information within a television system.
The internet protocol of the world wide web allows multiple computer systems to communicate and display information in a way not before possible. The internet protocol allows hypertext documents, e.g., documents in a hypertext markup language (HTML) format, to be communicated from a server to a client computer system for viewing and interaction therewith. In typical usage, a user interacts with a web browser of a host computer system that connects to the internet via a modem or via some other form of direct high speed digital connection. Once connected to the internet, the user can access information in the form of hypertext documents (web pages) that are stored on server computer systems located on the world wide web, which exists literally all over the globe. It would be desirable to provide a system that can take advantage of the enhanced ability to access and display digital information within a television system for displaying and accessing HTML documents.